


【民诺】喵呜？喵！~（全一回）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei





	【民诺】喵呜？喵！~（全一回）

《喵呜？喵！~》

【喵～～喵～～T_T】  
罗渽民才把要回收的垃圾放进分类回收站内，就听到头顶上方传来一阵阵猫叫声。闻声抬头，除了冬夜里随着冷风瑟瑟做响的树枝和树叶外，好像…还有一对冒着光的双眼！  
隐藏在树叶之中的双眼似乎是发现了树下仰头看过来的人了，有些激动得往外挪了挪，不过看那姿势可不是很安全，还差点直接滑下树枝了。【喵～～～～π_π】  
罗渽民眯起眼努力辨认了一会儿，这才看清了发出可怜叫声的小身影，此时此刻正死死抱住树枝，不让自己掉下树枝了。看起来…应该是一只白色的小奶猫了。  
“你怎么爬这么高？”罗渽民打量着白色小奶猫的姿势，忍不住脱口问道。  
【喵呜～～～～】小奶猫似乎是在回答他的疑问一样，可怜巴巴地叫唤了一声。  
“不早了，早点下来回家去吧。”罗渽民说着就转头准备离开。  
【喵！～！～！】小奶猫又是一声叫唤，其可怜程度远胜先前，这声叫唤也让准备离开的罗渽民硬生生停住了脚步，有些犹疑地回头看了看树上那依旧在黑夜里闪亮可见的双眼。小奶猫趁胜追机又叫了一声，这是让罗渽民彻底没辙了，哎…没办法，谁让他心软呢？本着日行一善的原则，还是帮帮小家伙吧！  
“是不是上得了树，却下不来了？”  
【喵呜！】  
似乎是得到了肯定答复一样，罗渽民只能叹了口气，伸出了双手举高，“快跳下来，我接着你。”  
本以为先前就很通人性的小奶猫此刻也会听话，可是罗渽民猜错了…小奶猫似乎不怎么信任离自己不远的那双手，反而是别过头去看另外一边。  
罗渽民以为小奶猫没看到，还特意拍了拍手，结果，小奶猫干脆挪动着转了个身，用晃来晃去的小尾巴和小屁屁对着罗渽民了。  
“喂，你还下不下来了？不下来的话，我走了。”罗渽民看着用屁股对着自己的小奶猫，有点气结。  
【喵～～】小奶猫晃了晃小尾巴，还歪着头看了罗渽民一眼。  
罗渽民觉得自己真是被一只小奶猫给耍了，非常不爽，双手一插袋，这就准备回家去了。  
【喵呜！～～～～】  
这一次，绝对不会再心软回头了！  
“年轻人，你这么走了的话，你的猫要怎么办啊？不要了吗？”夜跑回来的老人家似乎是看到了罗渽民刚才的举动，迎面跑了过来，好心指了指小奶猫的方向。  
“不，其实…”罗渽民的话没说完，就被老人家打断了。  
“年轻人，如果要养宠物，就要有始有终，不然会有报应的。我看你这猫，应该是胆子小，不敢跳下来了。”  
“有胆子爬上去，没胆子跳下来。猫不是都会自己上下树的么…”罗渽民嘟囔了两句，不过好在没让老人家听到了。  
“我看你啊，最好是爬上树把它抱下来。早点带它回家吧，夜里风大，也挺冷的。最近这附近偷猫的人不少，如果这么可爱的猫被人偷走了，你到时候难过都来不及。”老人家最后奉劝了两句，就又慢跑着离开了。  
罗渽民愣在原地，回味着刚才老人家的话，还没细想，就听到又是声颤音的猫叫声，抬头看去，就看到小奶猫瑟缩着挪了挪以后，又不敢动了，整个身体趴伏在树枝上，爪子也紧紧攀附着树枝了。  
四下打量了一圈后，罗渽民踩着树边上的花坛台阶，双手搓了搓以后，努力够到了树枝，双脚借力蹬着树干爬上去了一些。树枝上的小奶猫似乎发现了罗渽民的举动，有些好奇地歪着头看着他。罗渽民费力得又往上爬了一点，手臂伸长后，勉强能够到小奶猫的后脖颈了。小奶猫此刻倒也不害怕了，还以为罗渽民要和自己玩，松开了一个爪子，挠了挠罗渽民的手指。罗渽民有些好气又有些好笑，只能嘴里一遍遍哄着小奶猫“乖啊，别闹了，我带你下去好不好。”看准了机会，罗渽民直接提住了小奶猫的后脖子，可是小奶猫先前爪子都紧紧抓着树枝了，一下子要提起来，还不是这么容易了。罗渽民又不敢用力，只能慢慢施力，才把小奶猫从树枝上彻底分离了下来。  
跳下树，跺了跺脚，罗渽民看了眼此刻在自己手上特别乖巧的小奶猫后，轻轻地放到了地上。  
小奶猫一着地就喵喵地叫唤了两声，还顺着罗渽民的脚蹭了蹭。  
“你这么小一只，还不会从树上跳下来的话，下次就别爬上去了。快回家去吧。我走了。”  
罗渽民走了两步，想到了什么，才转身，就看到紧贴着跟在自己身后的小奶猫。  
“怎么跟着我啊？快点回家吧，已经不早了，你主人要着急了。”  
【喵呜～～】  
酥酥软软的一声叫，罗渽民又妥协了…  
“好好好，送佛送到西，好人做到底。你是不是不知道回家的路？”  
【喵～～～！】  
“来，让我看看，你身上有没有什么宠物牌…”双手抱起小奶猫，罗渽民很快就在小奶猫脖子上找到了猫圈和一块金属制的小圆牌，“诺诺？这是你名字吗？怎么都不留个家庭地址？”  
【喵呜～^ω^】  
“所以，你还真叫诺诺了。唔…现在也不早了，我明天再带你出来找主人，好不好？今晚你先去我家住一晚好了。”说着，罗渽民把小奶猫揣进了怀里，慢慢往家的方向走了。  
回到家后，罗渽民有些为难的翻找出了一些剩饭拌着之前朋友带回来还没拆过的小鱼干，递给了小奶猫。小奶猫似乎不太喜欢这奇怪的味道，嫌弃的扭过头去。  
“诺诺，我只有这点东西可以吃，你不肯吃的话，就要饿肚子了。”  
【喵～～≥﹏≤】即使不喜欢，也没办法了，小奶猫似乎是败给了饥肠辘辘的感觉，嗅了嗅小碗里的拌饭，还是勉强低头吃了起来。  
“诺诺这才乖么～”罗渽民笑着揉了揉小奶猫的小脑袋，然后起身去换衣服了。

入夜了，罗渽民在床上已经睡熟了。  
而在离开床不远处的沙发上，有个皮肤白的仿佛会发光的人舒展了一下身体，懒懒地趴在沙发的扶手上，闲闲地扫了眼床上睡得很熟的那人。  
眼看着罗渽民的呼吸平稳了，沙发上的人这才下地慢慢走向床沿。黑色的身影笼罩在罗渽民的身上，那人低下头，凑近了罗渽民的脸庞，轻浅的鼻息打在了罗渽民的脸上，这让他皱着眉咕哝了一声偏过头去。  
那人笑着低语了一句，“谢谢你。”轻轻的一个浅吻，就顺势印在了罗渽民的脸颊上。  
而睡熟了的罗渽民也做了个梦，一个特别又甜蜜的梦…

早上醒来的时候，罗渽民就觉得脸旁热乎乎的，脖子上也有些痒痒的，伸手往脸边上一摸，竟然是毛茸茸的一团软绵绵。  
刚睡醒的片刻，罗渽民有些意识不清，脑子里一片混沌，对于为什么会有个毛茸茸软绵绵的一团球状体，他完全想不起来。好不容易睁开眼，偏了偏头，罗渽民就和一团白毛球超近距离的对上了眼，白毛球似乎被刚才罗渽民胡乱一摸也给闹醒了，动了动，探出了小脑袋，似乎是在确认一样，凑近罗渽民的鼻尖嗅了嗅，然后亲了他一下，搭在罗渽民脖子上的小尾巴也蹭了蹭。  
【喵～～(*^ω^*)】  
罗渽民反应了半天后，这才伸出双手抓过这团白球，举到面前眯眼看了一会儿。  
【喵～～】  
“昨晚不是帮你在沙发上安了一个窝么？怎么睡到床上来了？”罗渽民单手挠了挠小奶猫的肚子，“是怕冷，才爬过来的？下不为例啊…昨天才爬过树，你都没洗过澡，感觉毛都有点脏脏的了…不过我这被套床单明天也要送去洗了，就难得一次了…”说着，就直接把小奶猫抱进怀里搂着了，翻了个身，想要继续睡回笼觉。  
【喵呜！～～】小奶猫似乎可不想再睡觉了，小脑袋蹭着罗渽民的手，硬是顶出了一点空隙，趴在罗渽民的胸口，软软糯糯地叫了起来。  
听着这软糯的叫声，罗渽民的瞌睡虫又回来了，只不过…  
“诺诺…你是饿了吗？”  
小奶猫已经挣脱了罗渽民的手，蹭了过来，伸着小舌头在舔罗渽民的下巴。猫舌头上那倒刺舔在下巴上的触感，倒也是让罗渽民彻底清醒了。  
“好了好了，别闹了，我起来给你弄吃的。”

啃着面包，喝着牛奶，罗渽民低头看了眼还在嗅着小碗里的牛奶没有动的小奶猫，蹲下身摸了摸它的头，“怎么？不是饿了吗？这牛奶是早上送来的，我都分了一半给你了，怎么不喝？”  
【喵～】小奶猫蹭了蹭罗渽民的手，这才低下头喝起了牛奶。  
眼看着小奶猫喝牛奶喝得欢，罗渽民倒也是放心了，回房间换了身衣服，准备送小奶猫回家。结果等他出来时，除了看到空了的小碗，还看到喝得满脸牛奶渍的小奶猫。  
【喵呜～～^ω^】  
一个没忍住，罗渽民捧腹大笑起来。小奶猫似乎很不解，就一路蹭了过来，用爪子挠了挠罗渽民的裤脚。随手抽了张纸巾蹲下身捞起小奶猫的时候，罗渽民还在笑个没完，“诺诺，你这是喝牛奶还是用牛奶洗脸啊？真是个小笨蛋～”一边调笑着，一边不忘给小奶猫擦脸。  
好不容易擦干净了，罗渽民这才拉开了外套拉链，把小奶猫揣进怀里抱着了，“好了，现在我们去找你主人，送你回家。”  
【喵…】  
小奶猫似乎对于罗渽民说得话没啥兴趣，反而有些焉焉地，整个窝进了罗渽民外套的内袋里，只露出一点点小脑袋透气。

带着小奶猫在附近的社区街道逛了好久，问了不少人，却一直没有打听到有谁家走丢了一只小奶猫，名字叫诺诺了。  
正一筹莫展的时候，一个电话打来，结束了罗渽民准备打探一整天的计划。  
“大帅哥，江湖救急啊！大老板亲临，电脑崩盘网络上不了，等会儿下午要开会，让你现在赶过来帮忙抢修一下！”  
“我知道了，半小时到。”挂断电话后，罗渽民有些无奈地低头瞅着窝在自己怀里的小奶猫，“现在得去开工了，看样子得明天再想办法送你回家了。”  
【喵呜～～】小奶猫听到这话，反而精神了，蹭了蹭罗渽民的胸，努力探着脑袋往外看了。  
说起来，罗渽民作为SOHO一族，其实平时自由程度，比起普通上班族要轻松很多。同时隶属于多家公司的网络维护人员，很多时候还是在家呆着做自己的事接点私活居多，只是有时候雇主的电脑出了问题打来电话，他还是要随叫随到的。  
所以也没顾得上把小奶猫送回家，罗渽民就直接去了公司。才把小奶猫托付给前台的女孩子照看后，罗渽民就开始去忙工作了。  
等着他好不容易收拾完烂摊子回到前台时，就看到好几个年轻的女职工，都围着前台，笑声不断了。  
【喵呜～！≥﹏≤】  
似乎是先人一步感觉到罗渽民回来了一样，小奶猫不再搭理那些伸过来调戏自己的双手，反倒是蹭着到桌边伸长脖子透过空隙往外看。  
“我说小家伙怎么突然不搭理我们了，原来是看到大帅哥，急着回家了！～”  
笑着向前台的女孩子道谢后，罗渽民单手接过小奶猫，重新揣回了外套里。  
离开公司后，罗渽民没有急着回家，反倒是转身去了公司附近的宠物店一次，买了不少猫粮和猫罐头，甚至在热情的店主推荐下，免费扛了一袋猫砂回家。期间，小奶猫一直在罗渽民的外套口袋里拱来拱去，就没消停过。  
【喵～～】  
“诺诺，别动了，等会儿回家就给你吃好吃的了。”  
提着大包小包的宠物猫用品，怀里揣着个折腾累了又蜷成一团开始打盹的小奶猫，罗渽民慢慢往家走去。  
刚才他是已经想过来，如果一时半会儿找不到诺诺的主人，那就只有自己先养着它了。一直都是一个人生活工作的公寓里，多了个小家伙陪自己，应该会热闹点吧？  
嗯…事实上，是真的热闹了很多…

“诺诺，快过来，我给你洗香香了。”  
【喵呜！！！】小奶猫似乎是听懂了一样，撒腿就逃，罗渽民追在它身后，围追堵截好不热闹！  
“乖了，洗过香香以后，晚上就让你睡我床上，不然就把你关工作室里了。”  
一手提着小奶猫的后颈，罗渽民不管不顾它的挣扎，押着它进了浴室，开始进行最费力的清洗工作。  
【喵！！！！π_π】  
“诺诺，别挠我！收起爪子！…诶？诺诺你是男孩子啊？有JJ啊…啊嘶！不许咬我的手！”  
【喵！～～～～～～】  
经过这一次以后，罗渽民痛定思痛，明白了两个道理。一个是要给诺诺洗澡，是个艰巨的任务。另一个则是得定期给诺诺剪指甲，不然除了被它咬以外，自己的手真的会废了…

猫，是喜欢夜间活动的生物。  
入夜后，罗渽民躺在床上已经睡得开始打鼾了，而这边重新幻化成人形的诺诺则正双手撑在罗渽民头的两侧，舒展着身体伸懒腰。  
【喵～】轻轻叫了一声，没敢吵醒睡熟的人，诺诺也只是低下头伸舌头舔了舔罗渽民微张的双唇。  
轻巧地下了床，转身准备去厨房找点东西吃，诺诺身无一物的就这样光溜溜地在房间里到处转悠，熟门熟路不说，偶尔兴致不错的时候，还会用尾巴勾勾有些放歪的椅子，帮着摆正了不要绊到自己。

罗渽民总觉得自己做了一个梦，一个很稀奇古怪的梦，梦里自己收养的小奶猫诺诺变成了一个少年，窝在他怀里打瞌睡。  
看着少年嘟着嘴打瞌睡的样子，罗渽民就忍不住伸出手想要摸摸他的脸，帮他挠挠下巴，抓一抓后脖子，就像是自己一直对诺诺做得那样…  
猛地睁开眼，不记得醒来前一刻，自己刚巧摸到少年哪里了，罗渽民就觉得口渴得厉害，伸手抓了抓头发，却意外的没有摸到枕边那个小暖炉一样的毛球了。坐起身转头来回看了看，罗渽民并未在床上找到诺诺了，想着小奶猫大概是睡够了，溜出去玩耍了，也就没想细想太多，自行披了件外衣，下床去厨房喝水。  
拿着玻璃杯喝水的时候，罗渽民总觉得厨房里好像有些地方哪里不一样，但一时半会儿他又说不上来哪里不对了，随手抓过放在桌上已经空了的宠物餐盘，放到了地上的垫子旁。等一下！罗渽民终于是明白厨房里哪里不对劲了！他记得自己临睡前，宠物餐盘之前明明是装满了放在地上的，什么时候到桌上去了？！  
正当罗渽民弯腰思考问题的时候，从浴室里传来了抽水马桶的声音，这让他整个人一惊。作为单身汉来说，家里除了自己，只有一只单手就能抓起来的小奶猫了，可是大半夜的，发生这么诡异的事，难道…家里进贼了？！  
摸索着走到浴室门口，浴室里并没有开灯，抽水声已经停了，里面似乎没有了动静。罗渽民一手捏着玻璃杯，一手摸到了墙上的开关，吊顶灯闪了闪，照亮了整个浴室。  
浴室的盥洗台前，正有个全身赤裸的白皮肤少年靠着盥洗台，歪头看着自己。最让罗渽民惊讶的，并不是这个白皮肤的少年不着寸屡，而是…少年身后似乎有根猫尾巴在那儿晃悠个没完！  
“新买来的猫砂不太好用。”少年指了指原先放猫砂的那个纸盒子。  
罗渽民的嘴惊得一直没合拢，而手里的玻璃杯更是在他惊讶的时候，慢慢脱离了掌控，眼见着玻璃杯就要落地了，罗渽民还是有些回不过神。  
“小心。”少年倒是反应极其灵敏地伸手接住了从罗渽民手里滑落的玻璃杯，只是他接住杯子的同时，也留给罗渽民眼下一片光洁白嫩的后背…和一根高傲翘起的猫尾巴。  
“如果杯子碎了，会打扰到邻居休息的。”少年拿着杯子，侧身轻巧地从罗渽民身边蹭过走出了浴室，去厨房放杯子。  
“你，你到底是谁？”罗渽民僵硬地回头看着少年裸露的后背和尾巴，感觉自己都要呼吸困难了，浑身燥热气血上涌的感觉，让人有点头晕两眼发花。  
“我是诺诺啊～”少年笑眯眯地回头说着，而身后的尾巴也一并晃了晃，就和第一次见到罗渽民的小奶猫一模一样。  
随后，罗渽民便什么都不记得了…

第二天一早醒来的时候，罗渽民发现自己好好的躺在床上，而枕边则是蜷缩着睡着小奶猫。  
昨晚凌乱的记忆让罗渽民有些不敢相信，也许，那自始至终都只是自己的一场梦中梦？  
“诺诺，昨晚，我做了个梦，梦到你变成人了，还和我说话。”罗渽民翻身侧躺着，手下意识一遍遍地顺着小奶猫的毛，这一动作，总算是把小奶猫给彻底闹醒了。  
小奶猫也侧躺着，两只前爪抵住枕头伸了个懒腰，完全没有听罗渽民说什么了。眨巴眨巴大眼睛，和罗渽民对视了五秒钟后，小奶猫柔韧性极好地伸过自己的后腿，开始自顾自舔起了毛，不再看他了。  
“诺诺，你有没有在听我说啊？”罗渽民的手一翻，刚好搭在他手背上的猫尾巴就被他握了个正着，随即…  
【喵呜！！！～】  
“诺诺！不要咬我的手！我不捏了，我不捏了！对不起，我不捏你的尾巴了！！”  
小奶猫有点生气，接下来的一天，它一直躲在卧室的橱顶上抱着自己的尾巴…无论罗渽民怎么赔不是，最后看到的，只有小家伙赌气的圆溜溜毛茸茸的背影了…

收养诺诺已经一个多月了，罗渽民的生活发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
刚开始的一个多星期里，就关于诺诺一入夜会变成人形这件事，罗渽民的心路历程可谓是一波三折，跌宕起伏，最终还是顶着严重睡眠不足而出现的黑眼圈，默认接受了这个事实。  
“你…到底是人…还是猫？”  
“当然是猫啊～！^ω^”  
“那为什么你会变成…”  
“在我们的国度里，皇室成员成年后，都会有变成人形的能力。我才成年，这个能力的控制水平有限～等我再大一点，就能控制变成人的时间～就能变得更完全一些了！～”说着，诺诺还晃了晃身后翘起的尾巴。  
视线完全聚焦在那根晃动的尾巴上，罗渽民咽了口口水，然后思量再三，提出了自己的建议。  
“诺诺…以后，在家变成人形的时候，穿上衣服好不好？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为，就是因为…那个…你看啊，穿着衣服，是对自己，也是对别人的一种尊重。”  
“尊重？”诺诺歪着头有点想不明白。  
“既然你要变成人形，那就遵循人类的生存法则，乖乖穿上衣服，好不好？”罗渽民换了个角度，继续解释着。  
“那好吧！～*^_^*”  
对于诺诺肯妥协这件事，罗渽民还是松了口气的。只是，他万万没想到，这种妥协，真的很有局限性…这会儿才手把手教诺诺穿上罗渽民的T恤后，裤子就怎么都不肯穿上了。  
“为什么裤子不肯穿？”  
“尾巴不舒服！！≥﹏≤”  
“诶？”罗渽民拿着裤子愣了一下，然后绕到诺诺身后，看着他身后的宽松T恤下摆，因为尾巴的晃动而翘起，又看了看自己手里拿着的裤子，“尾巴不能收起来吗？”  
“还没法控制，所以收不起来。”诺诺说着，尾巴又晃了晃，还无意识地垂下蹭了蹭罗渽民的大腿，这一举动惊得罗渽民整个人一僵，还往后退了两步。  
“那，那不穿就不穿吧…”顾不了许多，罗渽民匆忙回房间放裤子去了。

虽然如今诺诺变成人形后，会主动穿上罗渽民准备好的上衣，可是这并不能改善罗渽民的情况了。因为现在只是穿着一件宽松T恤的诺诺，总是会晃着尾巴，光着两条腿在罗渽民身边转悠。这种诱惑力，可不比全裸着的时候弱多少了。  
这晚才吃完夜宵收拾洗漱过一番，罗渽民正襟危坐在电脑桌前，准备熬夜把前些日子才接的一个程序编写工作完成，多赚点买猫罐头的钱。  
罗渽民才开始写了没多久，就感觉背上一沉，脖子被圈住了，而肩上更是多了个正贴着自己脸乱蹭的脑袋。  
“诺诺，罐头已经帮你准备好了，牛奶也在桌上，你饿得话…”  
“我不饿～”又贴着罗渽民的脸蹭了蹭，诺诺伸出舌尖舔了舔他的耳垂，在惊喜的发现这一举动会让罗渽民浑身一僵后，诺诺玩心大起，开始更加肆无忌惮地伸舌舔了舔罗渽民的耳垂和侧颈。  
“诺诺，不要闹。”手抖着先行保存了程序后，罗渽民反手捏了捏整个挂在自己背上的小奶猫的脖子，这样的动作，往往平日里是最能有效控制住捣乱的小奶猫的，只是今天似乎并不起效了，因为此刻罗渽民耳边传来了诺诺那有些甜腻的喘息呜咽声。  
“诺诺？怎么了？是不是不舒服？”意识到今天有些异常的罗渽民，这一下是真的无心顾着工作了，转身拉过一直挂在背上的诺诺，让他面对着自己。  
诺诺才转到正面后，想都没想，岔开两腿，直接一屁股坐到了罗渽民身上，双臂更是搂紧了罗渽民的脖子，整个人就紧贴着靠进了罗渽民的怀里，身后的尾巴更是直接的垂下来亲密地勾住了罗渽民的腿，来回难耐地蹭磨着。  
面对这一系列突如其来的亲密举动，罗渽民早就已经震惊地不敢乱动了，“诺诺？…如果，如果不舒服，要不要我带你去医院看看？不过…应该去哪个医院才对…宠物医院还是…”  
“呜…不去医院…”蹭在罗渽民怀里的诺诺呜咽着更靠向了罗渽民一些，嘴更是蹭在罗渽民的颈窝里来回磨蹭探索着，一路向上。  
诺诺的举动让罗渽民的呼吸沉了几分，手也不由自主地搂上了诺诺的后背，托着他，生怕胡乱磨蹭的诺诺会从自己的腿上滑落下去摔到了。  
正在这时，窗外传来了一阵阵酷似婴儿哭泣的声音，对于这样的声音，罗渽民并不陌生。可是自听到这声音后，诺诺的反应似乎更加大了一些，这样的变化，罗渽民贴的这么近，当然能感觉到。  
“诺诺，你是不是到发情期…”话还没说完，罗渽民就被诺诺一路探索而来的吻直接堵上了嘴。  
思绪还没有跟上节奏，身体的本能却已经先行一步做出了反应，罗渽民的手紧紧扣住诺诺的后脖颈，唇齿间的交缠一刻都没有停歇，勾住的舌尖只是让这个突如其来的吻更热了些。大概，在罗渽民内心深处，从见到人形诺诺的那天起，就已经深埋下了一些欲望的种子，今日的催化突变，让种子有机会破土而出了。  
搂着双腿紧蹭在自己腰间的诺诺滚倒在床上后，罗渽民始终紧贴诺诺，双手不曾停歇地上下抚摸着，带动着诺诺嘴里传来的呜咽呻吟声更响了。  
“诺诺，别乱动，我会帮你的。”凑近靠在诺诺的耳边，低声说着蛊惑人心的话语，而罗渽民的手则早就已经探到了诺诺的双腿间，覆上了从刚才就反应变化略大的分身，开始上下撸动了起来。  
下体的舒适感，都换作了诺诺急促甜腻的呻吟声，这在罗渽民听来，比任何催情剂都更有效。低下头又一次吻住了诺诺微张的双唇，罗渽民把他的所有呜咽声都悉数堵在了唇齿相依之中。  
诺诺似乎因为舒适感，而毫无意识地双腿来回蹭着罗渽民的腰间，蹭起的衣服被轻拱起，诺诺的腿就直接与罗渽民的肌肤紧贴在了一起，轻蹭间，只能感觉到肌肤的温度在不断上升，却已经分不清到底是谁的体温带动了这份炙热。  
在褪下衣物的时候，罗渽民是第一次这么庆幸诺诺只是穿了一件T恤这件事。此时此刻要坦诚相对起来，变得简单了很多。  
诺诺第一次释放过后，整个人喘着粗气躺平在床上，求欢的亲密举动也变得缓慢懒散了几分，身后的尾巴也只是蹭着床单来回摆动了一下。可是罗渽民这边的情热却是更热了一些，手里的动作愈演愈烈，直接把诺诺翻了个身背对着自己后，罗渽民整个人就贴了上去，亲吻起光滑的后背，手指更是开始探索起诺诺的后面。  
突然探进体内的异物感让诺诺仅存的最后几分情欲彻底消失殆尽了，横隔在两人直接的尾巴磨蹭晃动着想要顶开压在背上的罗渽民，可是这样的举动根本就是徒劳的举动，罗渽民探入的手指又多了一根。诺诺对于这种自己并不喜欢的局面，开始变得不满起来，扭动着身体想要摆脱背上的束缚。  
“快拿出去！我讨厌这种感觉！”  
“诺诺，我帮你解决了一次，难道你不想再舒服一次吗？”  
“不想！呜…讨厌！”  
“就算你讨厌这样也没用了，因为…我想要！”压住诺诺的背，罗渽民直接张嘴含住了诺诺的耳朵，更是直接用牙轻轻磨了磨耳廓，这样的行径，意外的让一直反抗的诺诺安分不再动弹了。就趁着这片刻的安分，罗渽民抽出了手指，直接下身抵着顶了进去。  
“喵！！！！不要！痛！”突然毫无预兆的顶入，让才安静下来的诺诺痛的直接开始挣扎了起来，这可苦了压在他背上的罗渽民，好不容易单手制住了诺诺扑腾的双手，另一只空出的手扶在诺诺乱扭的腰上，防止他再动下去会弄伤自己。  
“诺诺！！给我安静一点！”罗渽民努力平复着紊乱的呼吸节奏，等着被自己压制住的诺诺能更快去适应自己进入体内的尺寸。  
诺诺呜咽抽泣着又扭了一下，得到的只有罗渽民毫不留情地在他光溜溜的屁股上拍下的一巴掌了。  
罗渽民又耐心等了一会儿后，想着是差不多了，就开始磨蹭着动了起来。诺诺以为往后退去的罗渽民是要放过自己了，才要想着得尽快逃离他的控制，这会儿就觉得腰上束缚控制自己的大手一紧，才退出一些的巨物又一次挤入了自己的体内，而且…比之前进入的更多更深了一些。  
这奇妙的感觉引得诺诺的呻吟声破口而出，比起之前的甜腻喘息更带上了一些情色感。  
罗渽民听到诺诺的呻吟声后，自然是知道他已经适应这样的感觉了，便开始慢慢加快了一些抽插进出的速度。  
随着罗渽民律动的速度加快，诺诺已经不再是抗拒地扭动着想要逃离，反而是顺着腰间控制姿势的大手，努力扭着想要更多，应和着更贴向了身后的罗渽民。  
对于诺诺的改变，罗渽民自然是喜闻乐见，松开了控制住诺诺的手，直接换作双手搂着诺诺的腰，拉着他从趴俯的姿势坐了起来，而抽插在诺诺体内的姿势则是直接顺着体位的变化进到了更深的地方。  
诺诺似乎是因为坐在罗渽民腿上的体位，被刺激到了体内某个地方一般，仰起脖子靠在了罗渽民的怀里高声叫了起来。  
就着啃咬舔舐诺诺白皙颈侧的时候，罗渽民依旧保持速度地向上律动抽插着，每一次更深入的时候，都会让他怀里的诺诺愈发舒适到拱起背想要蜷缩起来，口中一声高过一声的呻吟声开始肆无忌惮起来。而诺诺的双手更是抓紧了一直捏在自己腰上的大手上，指甲划过的红痕在罗渽民的手背上映得分明。  
持久又深入的一番进出过后，罗渽民搂紧了怀里的诺诺，又用力顶了两下后，才完全释放在了诺诺的体内。射出的一瞬间，更是逼得诺诺一阵抽搐低吟，这样的快感让他快有些承受不住了。  
“诺诺…”发现窝在自己怀里的诺诺有些发抖后，罗渽民有些担心地摸了摸他的脸，想要帮他转过身来看一看，却只是被诺诺拉手止住了动作。  
罗渽民生怕是自己的动作太粗暴，让诺诺生气了，顿时有些慌乱了，轻轻扶着诺诺的腰想要退出他的体内。诺诺似乎也挺顺从他的动作，慢慢抬起了身体，可是才退出了一半，诺诺就直接一个转身，又一次跨坐到了罗渽民的腿上，而才退出一半的分身再一次顶入了诺诺的后穴。突如其来的进入，让罗渽民和诺诺一同舒适的喟叹了一声。  
诺诺面对着罗渽民，伸手撩拨着他的发梢，慢慢凑近他的唇边，伸舌舔了舔他的双唇，微微一笑后，凑上去直接咬住了罗渽民的唇，主动的吻了起来。  
这一次罗渽民并没有反客为主，而是压抑着又一次冒泡的情欲，拉开了还在舔咬自己双唇的诺诺，有些事，他还是想要问问清楚的。  
“诺诺，你到底多大了？你明明还小，只是一只小奶猫的样子，怎么会现在就发情期？”  
“我早就成年了。奶猫的体型只是证明我还不能控制变人能力的一个象征。既然我成年了，为什么不能发情？”诺诺嬉笑着伸手用指尖来回蹭着罗渽民的双唇，另一只手也顺势向下摸着罗渽民胸前的两点。  
“那你现在…”  
“你说你会帮我的。”诺诺拉过罗渽民的手覆上自己那半硬的分身，“刚才的事，我还要！越多越好，很舒服！～(*^ω^*)”  
“你说的，等会儿不要后悔了。”罗渽民被坐在自己身上乱扭磨蹭大腿的诺诺又一次激到情欲不受控制了，还插在诺诺体内的分身更是直接重振雄风。  
“唔！好棒！我…我…好喜欢～这样！…啊！好喜欢！…唔！”诺诺被罗渽民顶弄着无法坐稳了，只能搂紧了罗渽民的脖子，努力承受着一波又一波体内的欢愉高潮感，侧过头的瞬间，更是被罗渽民凑近的热吻给堵住了所有破口而出的诱人话语。  
“叫我主人，我会满足你。”罗渽民压倒诺诺后，压住他的双腿打开到最大的程度压向他的胸前，猫咪本身柔韧度就极佳，竟然完全做到了罗渽民想要的效果，这让他进出律动更顺利了一些，抽插速度的加快，让诺诺说出口的话，开始变的支离破碎起来。  
“主人…主人…诺诺！啊！要…主人！…喵呜…≥﹏≤”  
房里还开着的电脑，传出主机运作的声响。而这声响最终还是被房内床上的激烈情事给盖了过去，这一夜的无眠，怕是用在别处了…

罗渽民醒来的时候，浑身上下光溜溜的样子，外加床上那凌乱的斑斑点点和浓郁的射精味，让他明白昨晚发生的一切并不是春梦一场，而是切切实实的一场实战。  
从没想过在情事上，自己能如此过的如此酣畅淋漓，而对象竟然是才收养没多久的诺诺，罗渽民一想到这里，就忍不住嘴角弧度上扬，止不住的幸福感爆棚！  
偏头看看团成一团还在睡的小奶猫，罗渽民满是爱惜之情地把它抱进了怀里，可是小奶猫并没有醒，连动都没有动一下。要不是因为诺诺的身体还是温热的，还有鼻息，罗渽民多半会慌乱的以为它已经死了。  
“诺诺，你一定累了吧？好好睡，今晚我们可以继续～”  
【喵呜…(≧ω≦)】小奶猫呜咽着发出轻微的一声叫声，然后蹭了蹭罗渽民的手，接着继续睡了。

 

-end-


End file.
